Sokół
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Merlin robi zwyczajną, niewartą uwagi rzecz. Wraca trochę poraniony, a księciu Arturowi niespecjalnie się to podoba. Z serii "Jesteś zagadką".


A/n

Pomiędzy trzecim, a czwartym sezonem.

* * *

Sokół

Pewnej nocy w komnatach Gajusza zjawiła się dziewczyna, Druidka, z maleńkiej osady, leżącej w pobliżu Doliny Upadłych Królów, gdzie garstka Druidów z powodzeniem ukrywała się od lat. Prawie nikt nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu tej enklawy. Gajusz oczywiście pojęcie miał, mało tego, sam tę lokalizację uciekinierom zaproponował. Później o nich nie słyszał, co niewątpliwie świadczyło o tym, że pomysł miał dobry.

Dziewczyna przyszła prosić o pomoc. Od kilku tygodni osada była atakowana przez dziwne stworzenie. Owo stworzenie było niewielkie, rozmiarem przypominało przeciętnego gołębia. Poza tym, nie miało jednak z gołębiem nic wspólnego. Wedle opisu, posiadało parę skórzastych skrzydeł, zakrzywiony dziób i dwie mocne łapy, zakończone ostrymi szponami. Pokryte krótką, czarną sierścią ciało, wykazywało wysoką odporność na zranienia, czyli w praktyce, żadna znana Druidom broń (magiczna, czy nie), nie wyrządzała mu najmniejszej krzywdy.

Stwór atakował wczesnym rankiem i późnym wieczorem. Na początku jego ofiarą padały głównie drobne zwierzęta gospodarskie. Gdy zostało zaatakowane dwuletnie dziecko, miarka się przebrała.

\- Emrys… On musi nam pomóc. W nim jedyna nadzieja - mówiła Druidka, błagalnym wzrokiem patrząc na Gajusza. - Wiem, że jest z tobą. Wiem, że nam pomoże.

Gajusz niczego nie obiecał, lecz nie zgasił nadziei. Rzeczywiście, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, iż Merlin, zwany dalej Emrysem, będzie w stanie zrobić z teoretycznie niezniszczalną gadziną porządek. Najpierw należało jednak ustalić, czym właściwie rzeczona gadzina jest.

Przeszukali wraz z Merlinem wszelkie dostępne spisy stworzeń. Nauczeni doświadczeniem zajrzeli również do tych mniej dostępnych, co okazało się być posunięciem właściwym.

Pasującą do opisu istotę nazywano archeoptakiem i na tym kończyły się wszelkie informacje na jej temat, dlatego Merlin w końcu postanowił na własne oczy zobaczyć, z czym mają do czynienia. Wyruszył w drogę pod osłoną nocy, by dotrzeć na miejsce jeszcze przed wschodem słońca i owszem, zobaczył, a także odczuł na własnej skórze. Sytuacja była dużo poważniejsza, niż się spodziewał. Okazało się, że stwór posiada dość liczną rodzinę, a na dodatek nie działały na niego żadne znane Merlinowi zaklęcia. Musiał wrócić i znaleźć coś odpowiedniego.

Teraz, podrapany i zakrwawiony, pędził przez zamkowe korytarze. Strażnicy przyglądali mu się ze zdumieniem, jakaś służąca na jego widok uciekła z piskiem, a sir Leon chyba nawet próbował go zatrzymać. Merlin nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pozostawia za sobą krwawe ślady.

\- Gajuszu! Tego tam jest z pół tuzina! - zawołał, z impetem wpadając do komnat medyka. - Jak czegoś nie zrobimy, będzie katastrofa! - Zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie, usiłując uspokoić oddech. Był wykończony, ledwie trzymał się na nogach, jednak nie zamierzał tracić czasu. - Gajuszu? - Rozejrzał się, a to co zobaczył sprawiło, że serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Przy stole nie siedział Gajusz, lecz książę Artur, który w tej konkretnie chwili, wpatrywał się w niego z mieszanką irytacji i zdumienia.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał ostro.

\- Yhm… - Merlin nie zdążył jeszcze wymyślić, jak wytłumaczy Arturowi swoją nieobecność i właśnie zaczynał tego żałować. Mógł to przewidzieć, jednak jakoś nie wziął pod uwagę, że książę może go dopaść tak od razu. W desperacji palnął pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

\- W karczmie. - Artur spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że chłopak kłamie.

\- Czego jest pół tuzina? - pytał dalej.

\- Szczurów. Szczury zżerają nam zapasy. - Z tej odpowiedzi Merlin był dumny. Brzmiała całkiem sensownie, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. W końcu nie raz księciu wystarczały dużo bardziej niedorzeczne wyjaśnienia. Dziękował wszelkim siłom wyższym, że nie wyskoczył z czymś na temat magii, bo z tego już raczej trudno byłoby mu wybrnąć. Artur wstał i podszedł nieco bliżej.

\- Coś ty zrobił? - Zaczął przypatrywać się Merlinowi bardzo dokładnie. - Cały jesteś we krwi.

\- Spokojnie. Nikogo nie zamordowałem. To moja krew. - Książę zrobił minę oznaczającą, że wcale go to nie bawi.

\- Skąd są te zadrapania?

\- Chciałem złapać kota, żeby przegonił te szczury - odparł bez namysłu Merlin. - Wkurzyłem go trochę, więc on też się na mnie wkurzył.

\- Ponoć byłeś w karczmie.

\- No właśnie. Ten kot plątał się po karczmie, więc pomyślałem, że go złapię i przyniosę tutaj. Po co ma gdzieś kocina bez sensu łazić, skoro nam się może przydać.

\- Musiał być wyjątkowo agresywny - zauważył Artur. - Żeby tak cię urządzić...

\- Rzeczywiście, miły to on nie był - mruknął Merlin, zastanawiając się, kiedy w końcu padną jakieś słowa na temat stanu jego umysłu. Książę nagle złapał go za ramię, na szczęście to mniej uszkodzone. Merlin, przestraszony spróbował się oswobodzić, lecz chwyt był silny. Drugą ręką Artur podwinął zakrwawiony i postrzępiony rękaw koszuli, odsłaniając poorane głębokimi rozcięciami przedramię. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się temu z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co to jest? - Pociągnął go w stronę okna. Merlin stwierdził, że sytuacja przestaje być zabawna. Nie, żeby bawiło go to jakoś szczególnie, lecz do tej pory wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z utartym schematem, co w pewnym sensie było śmieszne. Uznał, iż najbezpieczniej będzie robić to, w czym ponoć był najlepszy. Udawać idiotę, choćby się waliło i paliło.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, pobiłem się z kotem - odrzekł. - Chyba jakimś wściekłym. Lepiej tego nie ruszaj, bo jeszcze się czymś zarazisz. Niektóre choroby przenoszą się przez kontakt z zakażoną krwią. - Artur jakby tego nie usłyszał.

\- Ten kot miał dziób? To są ślady dzioba.

\- Możliwe. Nie przyglądałem mu się. - W tym momencie Merlin zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie przesadził. Książę wzmocnił chwyt. Nie zamierzał odpuścić. Od rana miał ochotę ukręcić temu durniowi łeb, właściwie w tym celu czekał na niego w komnatach medyka. Teraz był o krok od zrealizowania zamiaru. Doprawdy, czy tak trudno wyjaśnić w kilku słowach co się wydarzyło? To przecież nie powinno przekraczać możliwości intelektualnych przeciętnego wieśniaka.

\- Przestań udawać głupszego, niż jesteś i mów co zrobiłeś - warknął. Musiał wiedzieć. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jego słudze działa się jakakolwiek krzywda. Że do tego osła to nie dociera… to już inny problem.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do komnaty wszedł Gajusz. Omiótł spojrzeniem całą scenę. Zatrzymał wzrok na twarzy Merlina, wyrażającej nieme błaganie o pomoc.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał spokojnie. Ślady krwi na korytarzu, wyraźna determinacja widoczna w postawie księcia, ewidentnie spanikowany Merlin… To zestawienie zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało, lecz cokolwiek się wydarzyło, najlepiej zachować spokój. Przynajmniej pozorny. I przynajmniej do czasu.

\- To się stało. - Artur obrócił Merlina tak, by Gajusz mógł widzieć jego ramię. - A ten kretyn skończony wygaduje jakieś brednie.

\- Merlinie! - Gajusz natychmiast znalazł się przy nich. Z niepokojem przyjrzał się ranom. Setki czarnych scenariuszy zaczęły rodzić się w jego głowie, jeden gorszy od drugiego. Dotknął czoła Merlina. - Wygaduje brednie, bo ma dość wysoką gorączkę - oświadczył. To istotnie była prawda i Gajusz postanowił ten fakt wykorzystać, by wyciągnąć podopiecznego z kłopotów.

\- Co go zaatakowało? - zapytał Artur.

\- Sądzę, że… sokół, prawda Merlinie? - Chłopak skinął głową. Chwilowo miał dość samodzielnego wymyślania niedorzecznych historyjek.

\- Sokół? - Książę prawie się roześmiał. - Merlinie, naprawdę jesteś idiotą. Od lat poluję z sokołami i coś takiego jeszcze mi się nie zdarzyło. Chyba muszę cię nauczyć, jak należy się z nimi obchodzić.

\- Dobrze by było - poparł skwapliwie Gajusz.

\- Och, to już trzeba mieć jego szczęście. Nie zdziwię się, jak na jakimś polowaniu zostanie śmiertelnie pogryziony przez wiewiórkę. - Merlin już otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć na tę jawną prowokację, lecz medyk go ubiegł.

\- No cóż, panie. Dziś raczej pożytku z niego mieć nie będziesz. Powinien się położyć. - Zagarnął Merlina opiekuńczym gestem. Książę zrobił zbolałą minę, choć w rzeczywistości odetchnął z ulgą.

\- A zbroja wyczyści się sama.

Był bardzo ciekaw, co takiego wykombinowali, że teraz obaj nie chcieli się przyznać. Pozwolił im myśleć, że uwierzył w historyjkę z sokołem tylko przez wzgląd na zaufanie, jakim darzył Gajusza. Medyk na pewno poinformowałby go, gdyby działo się coś złego. Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości.

Merlinowi… również ufał. Ufał jak samemu sobie, ale nie w kwestii jego własnego bezpieczeństwa i zdrowia. Dręczyła go irracjonalna obawa, że gdyby nie jego interwencja, Merlin mógłby ukryć rany przed Gajuszem. On… generalnie miał tendencje do ukrywania ran. Niekiedy, bez wyraźnej przyczyny, nagle stawał się cichy, jakby nieobecny. Artur poprzysiągł sobie, że któregoś dnia zgłębi tę zagadkę, że dowie się, czego było pół tuzina i co za katastrofa miała się wydarzyć. A tym czasem… niech im będzie sokół.


End file.
